super_terraria_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Mirror on the Wall
Description The Viking tribe requires you to be worthy to enter their village. The Viking Ferryman that takes you between Sivania and Odin's Fjord will give you a quest in Odin's Fjord to see if you truly are. Walkthrough The Lost Merchant When you ask the Viking about going to his Village he will tell you that you must be worthy to enter. Once you accept the quest, he will tell you about a merchant who buys Viking Silver has wondered off into the Lost Caverns and that you must rescue him from a fate worse than death. Travel just a little west and the entrance to the Lost Caverns will be found. When you navigate down the chain a Boreal Lectern awaits for you at the bottom to be read. The Lost Cavern The Lost Cavern is a serious of tunnels all connected by vertical drop tunnels traversed by a chain. At the bottom of every vertical tunnel is a Boreal Lectern that will display hint riddles to help navigate successfully the cavern. The Cavern gets its name from the fact that if a player navigates a vertical drop tunnel in the improper order they will be teleported back to the beginning. Navigating the Cavern Boreal Lecterns The first step to successfully navigate the tunnel is to read the first lectern at the bottom of the very first chain drop: Once you read this sign your Quest Log will advance and allow you to start navigating the caverns, unlocking the next hint at another Boreal Lectern. Each Boreal Lectern at the base of the drop tunnels will provide a hint to help solve the caverns, if it has been unlocked by reading the previous lectern; otherwise it will just display"........" - Note: you do not have to unlock all of the hints to complete the quest, but you must unlock the first. The following is the correct order to read the lecterns to receive all of the hints, although it is NOT the correct order of vertical drop tunnels to navigate: These are all of the hints: Boreal Lamps Boreal Lamps help identify a drop tunnel because starting from the beginning of the cavern and only going in a side-to-side and down motion to drop tunnel, a certain number of lamps can be crossed, and that number is always the same for each individual drop tunnel. The following map shows all of the lamps and the number of lamps a drop tunnel has from the beginning of the caverns to that tunnel: The Correct Path Now that we have all of our clues and we have all of the lamps-to-drop tunnels marked, we can find the correct path. Lectern 3 tells us that the first drop chain to go down is the one with four lamps on its path. * Current traversal order: 4-?-?-?-? Lectern 4 tells us that the path with five lamps comes before the path with three lamps. * Current traversal order: 4-5-3-?-? or 4-?-5-3-? or 4-?-?-5-3 Lectern 5 suggests that after going down the first drop chain (the path with four lamps), the best thing to do would be to go up a chain drop. This leaves tunnel three, five, and two as a choice. We can eliminate tunnel three because we know five comes before it not four. So now we have tunnels five and two as a choice, and it comes down to trial and error to choose the correct path here with a 50% chance of being correct. The tunnel to choose is the one that has two lamps on its path. * Current traversal order: 4-2-5-3-? or 4-2-?-5-3 At this point we can rule out 4-2-?-5-3 because we need to traverse the path with 6 lamps last as it is at the bottom. * Current and correct traversal order: 4-2-5-3-6 The follow map shows the correct order in which the tunnels must be traversed to reach the end - remember, you can go either up or down the chain tunnels and therefore there is more than one path. The Frozen Merchant When you reach the bottom of the tunnel you find that you cannot go any further to the left because a magical force is preventing you. You will also find our lost merchant frozen in ice! If you right click on him, you will receive his diary which must be read to continue the quest. Upon reading his diary you will discover that he had plans to find enchanted ice from an old kingdom made of ice! Clearly something bad has foiled those plans. Now you must return to the Viking (since you found the merchant) and tell him what you have discovered. Frozen Terror Unleashed When you tell the viking about the merchant being frozen, he will tell you that you failed to rescue him and thus cannot access the village, but the quest is not over because he now wants you to put a stop to whatever was unleashed by the merchant's recklessness. You must again get to the bottom of the Lost Caverns, but luckily your character remembers the path and so all you need to do is traverse the first chain drop tunnel (the one with four lamps on its path) and you will be taken to the bottom. Now you can continue to the left into the a frozen storage room and upon crossing the halfway point of the room two ice imps will spawn! Take them out before they can teleport around. Once you kill them, head back to the Viking to complete the quest, but make sure you grab some of the Enchanted Ice they drop! Rewards Upon completion you will be rewarded: * Ability to buy Viking Silver from the Viking NPC. * Ability to craft Magic Mirrors ** Recipe: 1 x Viking Silver + 1 x Enchanted Ice * Access to the Viking Village of Odin's Fjord * +5 to Max HP